


Pretty Little Teacups

by EftoKolasi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hymn for the hymnless, Pain, Please ignore grammar and punctuation errors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretty little teacups, Psychological Trauma, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Trauma, Window to my soul, please dont cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EftoKolasi/pseuds/EftoKolasi
Summary: My thoughts and feelings after trauma directly caused by another person, expressed by an anthropomorphic teacup.Different emotional/physical/psychological traumas can be expressed and (hopefully) understood at least in part.I know some people can relate.If you can't, I hope this helps you to understand and maybe communicate with your loved ones a little bit better.





	Pretty Little Teacups

I am a pretty little teacup, painted with pale pink flowers and bright green leaves.  
Full of hot tea and happiness, I sit on my saucer and smile.  
Though my sides are too hot to hold, my handle is cool in your grip.  
As we walk together, you stumble, and I fall.  
I shatter on the hardwood floor, broken into chips and chunks and dust.  
Pieces are lost, dust falling through the cracks; chips swept into the trash–too small to be put back.  
Only my chunks remain.  
Mis-matched like petals from the wrong flower, with leaves missing and colors somehow dimmer.  
I wait for the glue to dry, the tape to stick, and the string to tie.  
Particles of dust and dirt and sand stuck like fear and hate and pain in my crevices, eating away my edges until more of me is gone.  
I’m left with pieces of a whole. Not enough to call a teacup, but enough to know I once was one.  
  
I am a pretty little teacup, held together with string and tape and glue.  
Full of dust and sadness, I sit on my shelf next to the other teacups, and try not to fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote:  
> "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."  
> ~Suzanne Collins


End file.
